I Love The Way You Lie
by xAkemihime
Summary: Porque ela mentia. Mentia sobre seu casamento supostamente perfeito, sobre o amor da sua vida. Mentia para todos e principalmente para si mesma. — ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence.

Casal: Itachi x Sakura. Insinuações de: Sasuke x Ino e Shikamaru x Temari (não gosta, não leia, simples assim).

Bem, inicialmente isso era para ser uma one-shot, mas como ficou grandinho, achei melhor dividir em duas partes. Aqui vai a primeira, ela é universo alternativo e narrada pela Sakura.

Boa leitura :D

* * *

><p>Parte 12

Era noite de natal em Tóquio, Japão. E como era de costume, a família Uchiha realizava um enorme evento em sua mansão, somente para poucos convidados, os mais especiais. Amigos, parentes... todos faziam questão de comparecer.

E lá estava eu, Haruno Sakura. Ou melhor, _Uchiha_ Sakura. Pensei no novo sobrenome, com um sorriso no rosto.

Já fazia alguns meses, mas eu ainda estava me acostumando com meu nome de casada. Às vezes me olhava no espelho e não acreditava que aquilo era mesmo real, que eu estava mesmo casada com Uchiha Sasuke, o meu amor desde a infância.

É verdade que nosso casamento não foi exatamente como eu planejava, já que tudo não passou de um relacionamento arranjado por nossos pais.

Parecia arcaico pensar naquilo, mas quando meu pai me contou que estava planejando me casar com o filho mais novo dos Uchiha para ajudar a fazer os negócios entre as duas empresas "prosperarem", eu não fui contra. Muito pelo contrário, apoiei totalmente a ideia. E tenho certeza de que Sasuke-kun também gostou, afinal, do que teria que reclamar? Nós fomos feitos um para o outro, não adiantava lutar contra aquele sentimento.

E agora, lá estávamos nós, na enorme festa na propriedade dos Uchiha. O evento era organizado na casa do senhor Fugaku Uchiha e sua esposa, Mikoto, também conhecidos como meus sogros.

O lugar era enorme e muito bem arrumado. Como sempre a decoração e organização estavam impecáveis, e apesar de ter chegado um pouco cedo na festa, aos poucos eu ia vendo meus antigos amigos chegando e me cumprimentando.

Peguei uma taça de champanhe e fiquei observando a movimentação dos convidados, até Naruto chegar e se postar ao meu lado.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, e meu bom humor foi se esvaindo aos poucos, junto com a taça de champanhe em minha mão.

Francamente, eu estava começando a ficar entediada.

Dei um longo suspiro enquanto ouvia Naruto tagarelar em meu ouvido e, honestamente, eu nem sabia mais do que meu amigo falava, e tinha certeza de que não estava interessada em saber também.

Percorri com os olhos a enorme sala de estar da mansão Uchiha a procura de meu marido que havia sumido de repente, e fechei o cenho imediatamente quando finalmente o achei do lado oposto em que eu me encontrava.

— Acho que você deveria ir conversar com a Hinata, Naruto. Agora, se me der licença, preciso falar algo com o Sasuke-kun. — Eu disse de forma polida, tentando controlar a frieza que começava a se acentuar em minha voz. Não iria descontar em Naruto.

Andei a passos firmes em direção ao meu marido, que estava concentrado demais olhando Yamanaka Ino conversar alegremente com Temari e Shikamaru.

— Algum problema, querido? — Perguntei, segurando o braço de Sasuke de forma um pouco possessiva, apertando um pouco devido a irritação que já podia sentir emanando em mim.

Sasuke murmurou algo, não parecendo nada satisfeito com minha presença.

Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso. Odiava quando Sasuke-kun parecia se mostrar mais interessado em minha melhor amiga do que em mim. "Será que ele não percebia que aquilo não me incomodava?" Eu sempre pensava, de forma ressentida. Por Deus, eu era a sua esposa!

Imagina o que os outros iriam pensar se percebessem aquilo?

Nós somos felizes em nosso casamento, era o que eu pensava sempre, convicta. Estávamos casados há quase um ano, e se perguntassem, eu diria que somos o casal mais apaixonado que existe. Mesmo que Sasuke-kun não demonstrasse muito, é claro.

A verdade é que eu sempre fora apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke desde o colegial, caramba... desde que o vi pela primeira vez! E naquele instante sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o Uchiha perceberia que fomos feitos um para o outro. Ele também se apaixonaria por mim.

O amor vem com o tempo.

Esta era a frase que eu dizia todos os dias de manhã ao levantar da cama, desde que me casei. Ou desde que me descobri apaixonada por Sasuke, o que cá entre nós, faz realmente bastante tempo.

— Sakura, não cumprimenta mais as amigas? — Uma Ino sorridente estava parada a minha frente, despertando-me de meus devaneios.

Esbocei o meu melhor sorriso enquanto a abraçava, tentando esconder a irritação e o ciúme que sempre aparecia quando estava a Yamanaka e meu marido no mesmo ambiente.

Não tinha motivos para ficar com raiva de Ino, era o que sempre pensava nessas situações. Ela não tinha culpa de nada, nem mesmo gostava de Sasuke, só sentiu uma paixão na infância por ele e nada mais. Ao menos fora o que ela me falara mil vezes quando lhe contei sobre o nosso relacionamento... e era o que eu queria acreditar, dizendo para mim mesma que aquelas trocas de olhares entre os dois era apenas minha imaginação pregando peças.

— Quanto tempo! — Eu disse, depois de me separar de Ino.

— Depois que se formou e se casou, parece que se esqueceu das amigas aqui!

— Isso é impossível... _Porquinha_. — Eu disse, sorrindo de forma provocativa ao usar o antigo apelido da Yamanaka. Sabia o quanto ela odiava aquilo desde o colegial.

— Bem, pelo visto certas coisas nunca mudam. — Ino bufou, rolando os olhos. — Até essa sua enorme testa continua a mesma.

— Vocês não vão começar a discutir, vão? — Escutamos uma voz preguiçosa se manifestar logo atrás da loira. Shikamaru olhava para nós duas, fazendo uma careta. — Se forem, ao menos me avisem para eu poder me afastar.

Eu sorri e imediatamente cumprimentei meu antigo amigo e Temari, que estava ao lado dele.

— E este bebê, quando vai nascer? — Perguntei de forma doce, olhando para a enorme barriga de Temari.

A loira deu de ombros, parecendo insatisfeita.

— Por mim, já teria nascido. Você não faz ideia de como está ficando desconfortável essa coisa dentro de mim.

— E essa é a minha doce esposa... — Shikamaru murmurou.

— Procure ficar de repouso, Temari-san. Entendo que os últimos meses de gravidez são realmente mais difíceis, mas logo você terá seu bebê em suas mãos. — Eu disse solidária para minha amiga que claramente estava mal humorada. — Eu não vejo a hora de engravidar também, ter filhos...

Pude sentir Sasuke se retrair ao meu lado enquanto ouvia aquela conversa, mas me recusei a olhar em seus olhos quando disse aquilo. Não era nenhum segredo a minha vontade de ter "mini Uchihas" andando pela casa.

— Bem, boa sorte. — Foi tudo o que Temari disse, se afastando com Shikamaru, dizendo que precisava se sentar em algum lugar.

— Shikamaru sempre reclamou de mulheres problemáticas... e foi se casar logo com a Temari-san! — Ino achava graça sempre ao se lembrar daquele fato. E, bem, não deixava de ser engraçado, afinal ambos eram o oposto completo um do outro, mas que de alguma forma... formavam um belo casal.

Assim como eu e Sasuke-kun.

— Temari-san está com os hormônios aflorados pela gravidez também... — Eu suspirei, sonhadora. — Ah, queria tanto estar no lugar dela. Mas logo chegará a minha vez, aguarde e verá pequenos Uchihas correndo pela casa toda!

Pude perceber o sorriso de Ino falhar por um segundo e desejei intimamente para que aquilo realmente fosse somente parte da minha imaginação.

— Só espero que não tenham uma testa tão grande quanto a sua. — Ela comentou tentando me provocar, embora tenha soado de forma nervosa demais para o meu gosto. — Bem, eu vou procurar pelo Chouji, desde que cheguei não o vi, estou com saudades!

— Tenho quase certeza de que o encontrará próximo à cozinha. — Pisquei para a Yamanaka vendo-a se afastar.

Voltei então minha atenção para Sasuke ao meu lado, afinal ele continuava calado.

— Perdeu alguma coisa? — Perguntei com a irritação de volta a minha voz, visto que os olhos dele seguiam os passos de Ino mais ao longe.

— Você está me sufocando, Sakura. — Ele disse, me deixando surpresa, apesar de não ser a primeira vez que escutava aquilo.

— O que? O que quer dizer com isso? Somos casados, como acha que devo me comportar?

— De uma forma menos irritante, talvez. — Respondeu de uma forma mais seca que o normal, retirando minha mão de seu braço. — Não finja que tudo é perfeito entre nós, você sabe muito bem que não é. — Ouvir aquilo foi como receber um tapa em minha cara. Olhei para Sasuke-kun surpresa, porém ele não retribuiu o olhar, apenas se afastou, andando para longe de mim.

Quer dizer... sei que Sasuke-kun não se comporta exatamente como um marido exemplar, mas sei que ele me ama. Sei que no fundo, por trás de toda a máscara fria e rude, ele se preocupa comigo... Não é?

Francamente, ouvir que eu era irritante não era nenhuma novidade para mim, mas aquilo que ele disse por último... "Não finja que tudo é perfeito entre nós"... eu não estava fingindo. Nós somos um casal perfeito, será que ele não percebe isso?

Eu sempre amei Sasuke-kun, mas a verdade é que aquele tipo de comportamento por parte dele não deixava de me chatear, afinal eu sempre dava o melhor de mim para ser uma esposa exemplar.

Suspirei, vendo que meu marido agora estava ao lado de Naruto, que parecia animado conversando com o melhor amigo... Apesar de Sasuke parecer distraído, ainda com os olhos presos em Ino. _Por que ele tinha que olhar tanto para ela?_

Percebi que ainda estava em pé sozinha, e provavelmente com uma expressão triste no olhar. Que patético.

Mas de repente aquele ambiente estava pesado demais para o meu gosto... eu queria escapar um pouco.

Sasuke conseguiu realmente me deixar chateada.

Sei que aquele sentimento logo passaria, mas até então eu não queria ficar ali naquela festa, dando risadas forçadas e fingir que estava tudo bem.

Caminhei até a parte mais afastada da festa, me acomodando em um banco alto em frente ao balcão onde um barman que fora contratado preparava alguns drinks especiais. Poucos convidados estavam ali, a maioria eu mal conhecia, portanto não precisei esboçar meu falso sorriso para eles, muito menos me preocupei em puxar alguma conversa.

Pedi por uma bebida, a qual o homem por trás do balcão me serviu um pouco de tequila, não me importei de nunca ter experimentado antes, apenas peguei o pequeno copo de shot e o virei de uma vez na boca, sentindo o líquido queimar forte em minha garganta.

Odiei, mas queria beber mais mesmo assim. Pedi por outra dose.

"_Grande natal que está sendo este, hein Sakura? Exatamente como você havia planejado!"_, pensei irônica.

— Não acha melhor ir devagar, cunhada? — Virei minha cabeça para o lado, a contragosto, depois de beber minha segunda dose de álcool e já pedir pela terceira.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Itachi?

Eu não tinha muito contato com o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, apenas sabia que a relação dos dois já foi bastante conturbada, embora agora parecesse que haviam se entendido e se davam muito bem um com o outro.

De qualquer forma, nós nunca conversávamos, nossa relação nunca passou de formalidade, cumprimentos e nada mais. De modo que eu não tinha uma opinião formada sobre quem era Uchiha Itachi, não o conhecia nem um pouco.

— Eu que pergunto. Não deveria estar rodando por todo o salão, mostrando ao mundo seu casamento feliz com meu irmão?

Olhei para ele sem ter certeza se estava falando sério ou debochando de mim.

— Não me provoque.

— Não estava.

— Certo... — Suspirei, sem saber o que dizer. — Estou aqui porque quero e só. Sasuke-kun está conversando com Naruto, tenho certeza de que conseguirá viver sem mim por um tempo.

— Eu me pergunto é se você conseguirá viver sem ele algum dia...

Resolvi não responder a este último comentário, afinal, ele tinha um ponto. Eu não conseguia de forma alguma imaginar minha vida sem Uchiha Sasuke, mesmo que ele me magoasse em alguns momentos... eu o amava demais e sempre estava disposta a passar por cima das dificuldades pelo bem do nosso casamento. Pelo bem de nosso amor, que sim, eu tinha certeza que existia de ambos os lados.

Continuei a beber em silêncio, tentando ignorar o Uchiha ao meu lado, mas podia senti-lo me encarando, me analisando.

_O que ele queria, afinal? Por que não ia embora?_

— O que você quer? — Perguntei um pouco nervosa, depois de beber mais um copo de tequila de uma vez. O gosto já não era tão ruim assim, não queimava tanto em minha garganta como antes.

— Tem certeza que você está bem? — Ele devolveu minha pergunta com outra, seus olhos escuros, iguais aos de Sasuke, não demonstravam muito, era difícil imaginar o que ele pensava. _Uchihas... São todos iguais_. Embora parecesse que Itachi dessa vez não estava exatamente debochando de mim, parecia mais como se estivesse... preocupado.

Já vi este tipo de olhar antes vindo de Sasuke. Mas nunca dirigido _a mim_.

Respirei fundo. Não queria pensar naquilo no momento.

— Estou bem, só quero beber em paz. — Resmunguei finalmente, sem fitá-lo.

— Tudo bem. — Ele disse, parecendo simpático. Era estranho esse tipo de comportamento vindo de um Uchiha, mas Itachi não era tão frio quanto Sasuke e seu pai, pelo menos não sempre. — Então vou lhe acompanhar.

Olhei um pouco surpresa para o moreno, o vendo chamar o barman e pedindo o mesmo que eu estava bebendo.

Pensei em sair dali... ou talvez pedir para que ele se retirasse, afinal não estava querendo companhia no momento. Mas até então, Itachi não havia dito nada para me chatear ou me irritar, apenas queria sentar ao meu lado e beber. E apesar de nunca ter me sentado para conversar com o Uchiha mais velho, a companhia dele não me parecia tão mal assim... não teria nenhum problema em deixá-lo ficar, não é mesmo?

Suspirei, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, então não disse nada, apenas voltei minha atenção para o balcão e bebi mais um shot de tequila.

O tempo pareceu passar rápido e, por incrível que pareça conversar com Itachi não era tão chato quanto eu pensava... apesar de não ser o que eu chamo de sinônimo de animação (Uzumaki Naruto), ele sabia ser simpático e bastante educado. O que era uma surpresa, levando em conta que Sasuke não sabia ser nada simpático quando estava comigo, ele geralmente me ignorava ou me recebia com palavras rudes e frias... o que sempre me deixava bastante chateada.

— Cuidado — Itachi falou quando eu me levantei do banco e senti minhas pernas amolecerem.

Céus, estava tudo girando...

— Acho que preciso de ajuda. — Murmurei ao me apoiar no balcão, sentindo as palavras passarem de forma um pouco atrapalhada por minha boca.

Senti Itachi me segurar, me ajudando a ficar de pé, o salto alto não ajudava de forma alguma no momento. Olhei para ele, e o Uchiha não parecia em condições muito melhores do que eu, não me surpreendia, ele também havia bebido bastante.

"_Que ótimo"_ Pensei, amarga, imaginando a ressaca que teria no dia seguinte.

— Para onde está me levando? — Perguntei vendo que subíamos as escadas para o andar de cima da casa, onde ficavam os quartos.

Eu não morava ali. Aquela era a casa dos meus sogros, eu deveria voltar para onde Sasuke-kun estava e ir embora junto com ele.

— É melhor você se deitar um pouco.

— O Sasuke-kun vai me levar para casa, é só me levar até ele.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, a festa ainda está repleta de convidados. Além do mais... — Itachi suspirou, parecendo pensar em algo, eu não sei. — Acho que meu irmãozinho não vai gostar de ser interrompido... ainda mais por sua bela esposa bêbada.

Bufei, rolando os olhos, o que me arrependi instantaneamente, me sentindo mais tonta com o ato.

— Eu sou a esposa dele, pelo amor de Deus!

Itachi não disse nada, apenas continuou a me guiar pelo enorme corredor para um dos quartos.

Seu silêncio me incomodou o suficiente para eu parar de andar e encará-lo.

— Não me diga que ele tem algo mais interessante para fazer? — Exclamei, chateada com a falta de resposta. — O que mais Sasuke-kun poderia querer fazer além de estar comigo? Olhar para a bunda da minha melhor amiga?

Mordi os lábios depois de dizer aquilo. Eu não queria falar, mas as palavras pareceram escapulir de minha boca sem controle algum. A verdade é que eu nunca contei sobre as minhas suspeitas para ninguém, evitava ao máximo sequer pensar naquela possibilidade...

Suspirei, sentindo os olhos ficarem marejados, mas pelo menos aquilo eu consegui controlar. Não queria chorar.

— Sakura...

— Só me leve para algum quarto, por favor. — Interrompi seja lá o que Itachi teria para me dizer, não queria nenhum consolo. Só queria me esquecer daquilo.

Ele me fitou por mais alguns segundos e depois voltou a me guiar pelo corredor, parando logo depois em frente à porta de um quarto qualquer. Quarto de hóspedes, eu imaginei.

— Pronto. — Disse, abrindo a porta e me ajudando a andar até a cama.

Parei no meio do caminho e olhei para ele.

— Obrigada. — Falei, realmente agradecida, não só por ter me levado até ali, mas por ter me feito companhia durante mais da metade da noite.

Itachi era diferente do que eu estava acostumada a ver em um Uchiha, e talvez por isso eu tenha me surpreendido com suas ações naquela noite de natal. Não esperava que ele fosse fazer o que fez por mim. Não esperava que ele se preocupasse comigo.

Olhei em seus profundos olhos escuros ao dizer aquilo, notando um brilho diferente ali, algo diferente de toda aquela escuridão e frieza que vinha dos olhares de Sasuke-kun.

Itachi pareceu surpreso ao ouvir o que eu disse, desviando o olhar e sorrindo de lado.

— Bem, não foi nada. Apenas descanse, tudo bem?

— Espera. — Pedi assim que ele virou de costas, se encaminhando para a porta. Itachi parou e se virou, vendo que eu já estava de pé bem perto dele.

Olhei para sua face novamente, parecendo hipnotizada. Itachi era lindo, e eu não sabia como não havia reparado naquilo antes... não sabia nem por que estava pensando naquilo no momento... a única coisa que sabia é que crescia um desejo em mim, e então eu simplesmente fiz. Colei meus lábios aos dele em um beijo urgente talvez até demais, e me surpreendi ao ver que ele respondeu da mesma forma, com a mesma intensidade.

Eu não pensei em mais nada. Arrependimento não era algo que sequer passou em minha mente no momento.

Eu só queria satisfazer aquela vontade de provar mais do Uchiha que até então era completamente desconhecido para mim. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? No fim, o Uchiha que eu desconhecia mesmo era aquele que se deitava comigo todas as noites, era meu próprio marido... apesar de eu nunca admitir aquilo.

* * *

><p>Itachi é um personagem complicadinho de escrever, mas espero realmente que eu tenha conseguido pegar um pouco da essência dele, afinal ele tem seus momentos sérios, mas ao contrário de Sasuke, é um pouquinho menos... rabugento (?) KKKKKKKKK<p>

Bem, a segunda e última parte já está escrita, logo mais eu posto ela aqui.

Comentem, comenteeeem, preciso saber o que acharam rs.


	2. Chapter 2

Só para esclarecer: eu não disse de forma explícita em nenhuma parte do primeiro capítulo que o Sasuke estava traindo a Sakura. Eu deixei claro que ele não gostava dela e sim da melhor amiga HAUHAUAH na real, não consigo imaginar a Ino sendo tão vaca com a Sakura assim. Ela não faria algo do tipo, só acho -q.

Enfim, esclarecida essa questão, vamos para a última parte da história :D

Boa leitura.

* * *

><p>Parte 22

Acordei quando senti os raios de sol atingirem minha face sem nenhum pudor.

Virei de lado, tentando voltar a dormir, e foi quando senti algo macio e quente embaixo de mim. Aquilo definitivamente não eram as cobertas.

Abri os olhos de forma preguiçosa.

— Sasuke-kun? — Murmurei seu nome, erguendo a cabeça, apenas para encarar a face de um Uchiha Itachi adormecido bem perto de mim.

O estado de sonolência foi completamente esquecido depois disso.

Senti meu coração bater descompassado, enquanto eu tentava processar tudo o que acontecera na noite passada. Como eu viera parar justo ali com o irmão mais velho do meu marido?!

Suspirei, buscando me acalmar e só depois de um tempo abaixei o olhar para o meu corpo, apenas para concluir algo que eu já sabia: eu estava completamente nua por baixo dos lençóis. E apostava todas as minhas fichas de que Itachi também se encontrava na mesma situação.

_Céus... isso não deveria estar acontecendo!_

"Certo Sakura, você precisa fazer alguma coisa", pensei, querendo sair correndo dali naquele exato instante.

Me levantei com cuidado, fazendo o máximo de esforço para não despertar Itachi. Se aquilo já estava constrangedor daquele jeito, iria ser mil vezes pior caso ele acordasse e me visse saindo furtivamente do quarto.

Assim que me coloquei de pé, olhei para o ambiente, vasculhando cada canto a procura das minhas roupas. Por sorte não demorei a encontrá-las, minha blusa e minha saia estavam ao chão, perto da cama, enquanto minha roupa intima estava bem ali ao lado de Itachi.

Olhei para a calcinha de forma pensativa, enquanto a pegava para me vestir. Uma lembrança, memória da noite anterior, veio em minha mente enquanto me vestia rapidamente.

_Esbocei um sorriso, jogando minha cabeça para trás quando senti a boca de Itachi descendo pela minha calcinha, podia sentir sua língua próxima a minha virilha, e logo seus dentes estavam puxando rapidamente a única peça de roupa restante em meu corpo para longe de mim._

Eu nunca mais iria beber.

Nunca.

Era o meu mantra enquanto terminava de me vestir, tentando não pensar naquela cena que viera a minha cabeça há pouco, resquício do que havia acontecido por ter exagerado no álcool.

A ressaca (com direito a dor de cabeça e estômago embrulhado) era pouco comparada à surpresa que tive ao acordar ao lado de Uchiha Itachi.

E como eu não sabia o que fazer e como agir a respeito daquilo, fiz o que era mais óbvio: terminei de me arrumar de forma rápida, vasculhei novamente o quarto para não correr o risco de deixar algum pertence meu no local, e então simplesmente saí. Simples assim, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, indo direto para a minha casa e torcendo para que Sasuke-kun não notasse a minha ausência... ou não se importasse.

O que foi exatamente o que aconteceu, para a minha sorte. Ele nem ao menos mencionou o fato de sua esposa ter passado a noite fora. E embora uma pequena parte de mim tenha ficado ofendida por meu marido não ter se importado, a maior parte apenas agradeceu aliviada por não ter que inventar uma desculpa qualquer e ter que mentir para ele.

Depois disso semana passou devagar, os dias se arrastavam lentamente e eu me via mais entediada do que costumava ficar. Certo que havia programado ir para a casa da minha sogra ajudar a organizar a festa de Réveillon que aconteceria dali a alguns dias, mas honestamente, eu não queria ir.

A Senhora Mikoto havia me falado que não precisava de ajuda, havia contratado várias pessoas para organizarem tudo, como sempre fazia, e eu lhe agradeci por isso, com a desculpa de que estava me sentindo indisposta.

Mas a verdade? Eu não queria correr o risco de ir para lá e me encontrar com Itachi. Sabia que não conseguiria fugir dele para sempre, é claro, mas... eu não estava pronta para revê-lo. Ainda não sabia como agir e o que pensar exatamente sobre o que aconteceu entre nós, apesar de eu não me lembrar com precisão de todos os detalhes daquela noite...

Suspirei, olhando para a televisão enquanto mudava de canal sem prestar muita atenção ao que estava passando.

Eu podia sentir que naqueles dias o ar dentro de casa estava mais tenso, não só Sasuke, como eu mesma estava diferente. Meu marido continuava afastado, o que para mim não era nenhuma novidade, já que ele sempre foi assim quando éramos só amigos, e só piorou depois de nos casarmos. Mas não era só isso, eu podia notá-lo distraído, como se sua mente estivesse longe, perdido em pensamentos.

Geralmente quando Sasuke-kun estava assim, eu imediatamente o puxava de volta para o mundo real, o puxava de volta para mim e para a nossa vida, o lembrando de que ele tinha uma esposa que o amava muito. Mas para ser sincera, desde a festa de natal eu não havia feito questão de tê-lo perto de mim, não havia me importado com o fato dele continuar afastado. E sei que deveria estar zangada com isso, mas sinto como se eu também estivesse afastada, como se eu também estivesse perdida em devaneios... o que sei que é verdade.

Talvez eu estivesse afastada de Sasuke-kun também por culpa do medo, pela dor que ainda pesava em minha consciência ao saber que traí meu marido. Logo eu, que sempre me esforcei ao máximo para ser a esposa perfeita para Sasuke-kun, fui traí-lo justo com seu irmão mais velho... Aquilo era simplesmente inaceitável. E que tipo de pessoa eu sou por fazer algo assim e ainda por cima ficar pensativa em relação as minhas ações? Por ficar pensativa em relação à Uchiha Itachi?

Aquela situação toda me deixou muito confusa, e com uma sensação amarga de culpa por estar distraída pensando cada vez mais sobre os acontecimentos daquela noite.

Era incrível como apesar de fazer o esforço máximo para evitar pensar em Itachi, ele não conseguia sair em momento algum da minha cabeça.

Eu não me lembrava somente do fato de termos transado inconsequentemente, me lembrava de antes disso... De quando eu estava triste, bebendo solitária e ele apareceu, parecendo preocupado comigo, quase como querendo me consolar.

Eu ainda achava estranho aquele comportamento, não estava acostumada com um homem se preocupando tanto comigo daquela forma. O mais próximo que cheguei disso foi com meu amigo, Naruto, e este não tinha como ser mais do que isso, um bom amigo. Nem mesmo Sasuke-kun havia agido daquela forma como Itachi agiu, e talvez tenha sido exatamente isso que me chamou a atenção, afinal Sasuke era meu marido.

Me levantei do sofá, irritada. Eu precisava urgentemente de um conselho de alguma das minhas amigas sobre o que fazer, estava confusa demais e se continuasse guardando isso só para mim, certamente enlouqueceria!

Peguei meu celular, mordendo os lábios, pensativa.

Meu primeiro impulso seria ligar para Ino. Ela era minha melhor amiga e sempre sabia o que dizer, mas aquilo era algo sobre o meu relacionamento, sobre o meu casamento e o problema envolvendo Itachi. Eu ainda me lembrava dos olhares de Sasuke-kun para Ino, e embora escondesse ao máximo minha desconfiança de que ela não o havia esquecido, tinha medo de ter aquele tipo de conversa com a minha amiga.

Resumindo: era melhor não conversar com Ino sobre isso.

Ok, mas quem poderia ser? Pensei em Temari, mas do jeito que ela era, misturando os hormônios da gravidez, era capaz de eu sair de sua casa furiosa. Minha amiga não era exatamente o exemplo perfeito de paciência... Ela não me entenderia e certamente se irritaria com a situação.

Suspirei, ainda pensativa.

Restava Tenten e Hinata. Céus, eu realmente precisava de mais amigas.

Tenten era um pouco parecida com Temari, infelizmente. E eu não tinha tanta liberdade com ela para conversar este tipo de coisa... melhor não arriscar.

E então... Hinata.

Ela era tímida, mas ao menos me escutaria sem me julgar. E talvez, quem sabe, soubesse dar algum bom conselho sobre o que fazer.

É, eu não tinha nada a perder.

Liguei para a Hyuuga que não tardou a atender, e depois de alguns minutos, subi para o meu quarto para me arrumar, iria visitá-la para podermos conversar melhor. Aquele não era o tipo de assunto que eu queria tratar por telefone, até porque, não queria correr o risco de Sasuke-kun acabar escutando tudo.

— Você me assustou no telefone... aconteceu alguma coisa? — Hinata disse assim que cheguei à sua casa.

Sorri de leve para a minha amiga e olhei para os lados, a fim de verificar se estávamos mesmo a sós. Mas pelo visto sim, já que sua irmã mais nova estava de férias com uma amiga em outro país, e seu pai nunca parava em casa, sempre trabalhando.

— Preciso que me ajude. — Mordi os lábios, apreensiva. Era difícil até mesmo pensar naquilo, falar em voz alta era pior ainda. — É sobre o meu casamento.

E então comecei a contar, sem entrar em muitos detalhes, sobre como fora a minha noite de natal. Podia sentir as maçãs do meu rosto enrubescerem à medida que ia falando sobre como descobri com quem tinha passado aquela noite... sobre como extrapolei na bebida e acabei acidentalmente na cama com Itachi.

— E agora... eu não sei o que pensar, Hinata! — Exclamei, confusa. — É claro que amo o Sasuke-kun, mas... eu não sei porque, desde o que aconteceu entre mim e o irmão mais velho dele, eu não consigo parar de pensar no Itachi. — Abaixei o tom de voz consideravelmente na última frase, mas tinha certeza que ela havia escutado.

Eu não a fitava, com minha cabeça abaixada levemente, encarando meus dedos quando o silêncio tomou conta depois de ter relatado tudo a minha amiga. Estava nervosa com o que ela poderia pensar de mim por ter feito aquilo.

Mas me surpreendi quando escutei o doce som da risada de Hinata.

— O que foi? — Perguntei, sem entender do que ela achava graça.

Definitivamente não tinha nada engraçado ali.

— Me desculpe. — Ela disse, parando de rir e ficando com a face levemente avermelhada ao ver a minha expressão. — Mas sabe... acho que está bem claro isso tudo, só você não vê.

— Como assim "claro"? — Sério, eu estava completamente perdida.

— Bem... você realmente ama o Sasuke-kun? — Ela perguntou de forma delicada, como se tomasse cuidado para não me ofender... e talvez só por isso segurei meu impulso de exclamar um "claro que sim" de forma bem grossa.

Algumas pessoas já haviam me feito aquele tipo de pergunta antes. Temari, Naruto... e eu já havia deixado claro que amava meu marido, claro o suficiente para eles não discutirem mais sobre o assunto.

Mas agora, com Hinata... aquela pergunta realmente me deixou pensativa. O silêncio tomou conta de nós enquanto eu refletia.

Eu realmente amava o Sasuke-kun? Honestamente... a situação toda com Itachi havia me deixado confusa demais para responder "sim" de forma convicta como sempre.

— Está vendo? — Hinata tornou a dizer, vendo que eu não a respondia. — Não estou dizendo que você não gosta dele, Sakura-san, mas talvez... você esteja apenas se iludindo, iludindo seu coração, pensando que ainda o ama dessa forma. E talvez Itachi-kun tenha realmente mexido com algo dentro de você, sabe.

Suspirei, me lembrando de como Itachi sorrira para mim e me perguntava se eu estava bem. E em como aquilo me deixou surpresa na hora, por ver que ele se importava.

Ele era diferente.

Mas isso significava que eu estava me apaixonando por Uchiha Itachi? Suspirei de forma pesada.

Isso não era bom. Não era certo.

Eu era uma mulher casada. E Itachi era o irmão mais velho do meu marido.

Eu não devia nem ao menos ter traído Sasuke, quanto mais ter pensamentos deste tipo em relação à pessoa com quem o traí.

Voltei para a minha casa naquele dia com mais dúvidas do que havia quando saí de lá para visitar Hinata. Não sabia ao certo se ela me ajudou ou apenas complicou ainda mais a minha cabeça... mas de qualquer forma fui grata a Hyuuga por ter me escutado sem julgar o que eu havia feito.

O problema é que os dias foram passando e eu estava cada vez mais perdida. E toda vez que pensava em rever Itachi, um frio tomava conta da minha barriga, eu ficava ansiosa... e ao mesmo tempo desejando nunca mais vê-lo. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha vontade de encontrá-lo, também desejava poder esquecer tudo o que aconteceu entre nós e voltar a viver a vida pacata e normal que tinha ao lado de meu marido. Contraditório? Nem me fale.

"Chega! Não posso ficar pensando nele o tempo todo, sou casada com seu irmão mais novo!". Me repreendi mentalmente pela milésima vez enquanto me encarava no espelho do quarto depois de me aprontar para a festa de Ano Novo.

Já era dia trinta e um de dezembro, último dia do ano, e assim como no natal, Uchiha Fugaku e Mikoto prepararam uma enorme festa para todos os mais íntimos. Na verdade geralmente os Uzumaki ficavam por conta da festa de réveillon, mas Namikaze Minato havia viajado a negócios de última hora e passaria a virada de ano pela Europa, resolvendo alguns assuntos referentes à sua empresa... de modo que todos acharam melhor os Uchiha ficarem encarregados daquele evento também somente por aquele ano.

Eu respirei fundo quando adentrei o enorme salão de festas ao lado de Sasuke-kun. Entramos sem ao menos entrelaçar as mãos. Eu não estava com vontade nenhuma de fingir que estaria tudo bem entre nós ultimamente, e Sasuke nunca fizera questão de mostrar isso para ninguém também, de modo que assim que adentramos o local, ele se afastou de mim, apenas murmurando que procuraria o Naruto... embora uma parte dentro de mim desconfiasse que Sasuke estava na verdade a procura de outra pessoa.

Confesso que fiquei um pouquinho surpresa ao notar que pensar nisso não me deixou tão irritada quanto acontecia geralmente. Acho que eu estava é cansada de tudo aquilo.

De qualquer modo, não fiz questão de ir atrás de Sasuke-kun, ao invés disso, me dirigi até onde Hinata estava.

Cumprimentei a minha amiga que sorriu docemente.

— E então... Já pensou sobre aquilo? — Ela perguntou em tom de voz baixo, de modo que ninguém mais pudesse escutar.

— Sim e não. — Murmurei, sentindo um frio na barriga ao lembrar novamente de Itachi. — Pensei, mas ainda não sei o que fazer.

— Bem, você descobrirá logo então. — Hinata disse e a conversa acabou aí, pois logo depois Tenten chegou, acompanhada de uma Ino que parecia empolgada. Bem, ela sempre estava empolgada. Minha melhor amiga sorriu enquanto me abraçava, seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela trajava um longo vestido branco, que destacava bem as suas curvas.

— Fizeram as promessas de ano novo? — Ela perguntava, animada. — Dizem que se você vestir uma peça de roupa vermelha, trará sorte para encontrar o amor.

— Não me diga que você acredita nisso?! — Tenten resmungou.

— Claro que acredito! Esqueceu que estamos solteiras ainda?

— E onde está sua roupa vermelha, Ino? — Perguntei, arqueando o cenho, no que minha amiga devolveu com um sorriso malicioso.

— Digamos apenas que não posso mostrar em público. — Rolei os olhos com a resposta, sendo imitada por Tenten enquanto Hinata apenas ficava vermelha com o comentário da loira.

A noite foi mais divertida do que eu havia esperado, especialmente depois dos últimos acontecimentos. Embora ainda assim, mesmo com todas as minhas amigas me rodeando, vez ou outra meus olhos corriam por todo o salão a procura de Itachi. Encontrei Sasuke-kun olhando para a minha direção e só descobri segundos depois que ele observava novamente a Yamanaka sentada ao meu lado.

Suspirei, decidindo por ignorar aquilo dessa vez. Não queria me preocupar naquela noite com Sasuke e Ino. Estava nervosa o suficiente com o "assunto Itachi" para me preocupar em sentir ciúmes no momento.

E depois de um tempo finalmente vi o Uchiha que discretamente procurava pelo meio da multidão. Ele estava mais afastado dos outros convidados, em pé bebendo champanhe de uma taça, perto de uma escada que dava para os aposentos privados da enorme mansão de sua casa.

Não demorou muito para ele virar sua atenção para onde eu me encontrava. Aqueles olhos negros me fitavam de uma forma intensa que me descobri incapaz de desviar o olhar.

Ele por fim esboçou um fraco sorriso para mim e quebrou o contato, se virando para a escada e subindo lentamente. O segui com o olhar até o moreno desaparecer de vista.

Voltei minha atenção para as minhas amigas. Temari havia se juntado ao grupo, mas parecia distraída conversando com Tenten, enquanto Ino tagarelava sem parar com Hinata e provavelmente comigo (embora eu não fizesse a menor ideia do que ela falava àquele ponto).

Certo, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa e ia ser agora.

Murmurei um "já volto" para as meninas, no que apenas Hinata respondeu, parecendo entender que eu iria atrás de Itachi.

Andei com as pernas um pouco trêmulas devido ao nervosismo que corria por todo o meu corpo. Eu nem sabia ao certo o que diria ao Uchiha, mas tinha certeza de que precisávamos conversar, não ia adiar aquilo mais... Além do mais podia jurar que Itachi estava me esperando em algum lugar no segundo andar daquela casa.

Ao passar pelo enorme corredor depois de subir as escadas, notei uma porta entreaberta que dava para um dos quartos. O mesmo em que eu havia passado a noite de natal, então soube imediatamente que o Uchiha se encontrava ali dentro a minha espera.

— Me desculpe. — Foi a primeira coisa que eu disse assim que entrei no aposento, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Nós estávamos completamente a sós, não era possível nem mesmo ouvir o som da música e das vozes do andar de baixo.

— Por que eu deveria te desculpar?

— Por ter ficado bêbada e ter te beijado naquela noite... por ter te levado para a cama... por tudo. — Minha voz foi ficando mais baixa à medida que eu falava. — Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, foi um erro, eu sou casada com o seu irmão.

Itachi ficou em silêncio por um tempo, como se pensassem em minhas palavras. Bom, eu também pensava afinal de contas. Mesmo depois de ter me desculpado e admitido que foi um erro o que aconteceu... algo dentro de mim não parecia satisfeito com aquilo. Eu deveria ficar aliviada por estar colocando uma conclusão naquela situação, mas por que então eu não estava me sentindo assim?

— Você está arrependida porque traiu seu marido ou porque não sente nada por mim? — Itachi finalmente perguntou, me pegando de surpresa.

Eu certamente não esperava por aquilo.

— B-bem... — Gaguejei, um pouco atrapalhada. Estava nervosa, não sabia ao certo o que dizer e muito menos o que pensar. — Foi errado o que fizemos, nós estávamos apenas bêbados. Independente de como eu me sinto... sou uma mulher casada.

E foi o que eu consegui dizer, sem responder ao certo a pergunta dele. A verdade é que naquele ponto, depois do que havia acontecido entre a gente, não era somente uma mínima atração que me ligava a Itachi. Eu sentia algo por ele, porém não sabia o que era exatamente. E não é como se isso fosse importante de qualquer forma, já que eu ainda era casada com seu irmão mais novo (por quem ainda queria acreditar que amava).

Itachi se aproximou de mim lentamente, de forma que eu podia sentir sua respiração e seu corpo quente bem perto do meu. Seus olhos negros brilhavam enquanto me encaravam e eu me vi novamente presa naquele contato visual, impossível de desviar o olhar.

Ele ergueu sua mão, acariciando de leve minha face.

— Sakura... Quando vai perceber que meu irmão não a ama como você pensa?

Eu novamente me vi sem palavras. Não sabia o que dizer e sinceramente, nem sabia se conseguiria dizer alguma coisa, visto que meus olhos desviaram dos dele e agora observavam sua boca, com desejo.

Talvez Itachi tenha razão, afinal. Mas naquele momento eu não era capaz de pensar muito sobre Sasuke. Não quando o desejo que tinha por tomar os lábios de seu irmão ia crescendo cada vez mais em meu interior.

Mas dessa vez antes mesmo que eu fizesse isso, selasse nossos lábios de uma vez só, Itachi o fez. Ele desceu suas mãos para minha cintura, firmando seu corpo contra o meu, e tomou os meus lábios em um beijo calmo e lento, uma diferença gritante do primeiro beijo que demos naquela noite de natal. Este tinha desejo também, mas era como se nós dois tentássemos aproveitar o máximo daquele momento, explorando cada pedacinho da boca um do outro.

Eu só desejava que aquilo durasse para sempre.

Mas um pouco depois nos separamos. Eu olhava para Itachi, com seus lábios levemente inchados e vermelhos também pelo batom que antes estava em minha boca.

— Chega de sofrer por quem não se preocupa com você, Sakura. Você merece ser feliz. — Itachi disse, me pegando novamente de surpresa.

E talvez... só talvez... ele tivesse razão quanto àquilo.

Não tive muito tempo para pensar, visto que voltamos a nos beijar novamente, dessa vez com um pouco mais de luxúria e urgência do que antes. Algo que só foi aumentando a cada beijo que trocávamos.

Logo eu podia sentir seu toque quente sobre minha pele, suas mãos correndo por baixo da minha blusa, subindo e descendo, indo devagar com medo de que eu o interrompesse.

E algo dentro de mim ainda dizia que eu deveria interromper. Alegando que era errado e que eu iria me arrepender disso mais tarde... Mas em meio à explosão de sentimentos que sinto quando sou tocada, tudo sobre certo e errado parece pequeno diante de sua presença, diante do desejo que queima em seus olhos e nos meus também.

É algo diferente do que sinto quando estou com Sasuke. Quando estou com ele, sinto que devo torná-lo uma espécie de propriedade minha... o que soa extremamente patético agora, Sasuke não é um objeto, é um ser humano. Mas a minha necessidade de tê-lo sempre ao meu lado... de provar para o mundo que somos o casal perfeito, parece pouco perto do que estou sentindo por seu irmão mais velho neste momento.

Sasuke nunca teve tal intimidade comigo, nunca demonstrou prazer em me ter consigo em sua cama, em desfrutar do amor que eu insistia tanto em dizer que tínhamos.

A quem eu queria enganar? Vivíamos em uma ilusão, uma ilusão não somente imposta pelo casamento forçado, mas por mim mesma também.

E agora, estando com Itachi, eu podia ver como era ser tocada e desejada por outro homem.

As nossas roupas iam se tornando cada vez mais desnecessárias e as peças iam sendo descartadas, jogadas ao nosso redor aos poucos.

E era como se cada poro do meu corpo clamasse por Uchiha Itachi, clamasse para ser tocada mais e mais por suas mãos... sua boca... sua língua...

Eu não queria que aquilo acabasse.

Um gemido escapou da minha boca enquanto sentia os lábios de Itachi em um dos meus seios, ele brincava, chupando o mamilo e distribuindo mordidinhas por todo o local, deixando a pele levemente avermelhada por onde passava.

Aquilo era diferente de antes. Diferente daquela noite de natal em que ambos estávamos bêbados e não sabíamos ao certo o que fazíamos. Dessa vez nós tínhamos plena consciência de nossos atos... Tínhamos plena consciência do desejo mútuo que existia entre nós.

Não era apenas uma transa acidental ocasionada por culpa do álcool.

Aquilo era mais real. Era para valer.

E agora sim eu poderia desfrutar de todos os momentos sem correr o risco de esquecer no outro dia. Quando acordasse na manhã seguinte, teria certeza de que as memórias daquela noite estariam intactas.

Nós não trocamos uma só palavra quando a calça dele foi ao chão. Quando todas as roupas finalmente se foram para longe de nossos corpos.

E minha mão, que antes estava nas costas de Itachi, foi para o colchão, apertando as cobertas, enquanto eu fechava os olhos e permitia que gemidos fossem proferidos de meus lábios quando senti aquele membro penetrando o meu corpo... entrando para dentro de mim e fazendo movimentos que elevavam meu prazer ao máximo.

Itachi também murmurava algumas palavras desconexas, preso na imensidão de sensações e prazeres que aqueles atos nos traziam. Minhas pernas estavam circundando seu corpo, enquanto ele me puxava cada vez mais para ele a cada estocada.

Em algum momento assim que atingi o orgasmo abri meus olhos, encontrando os escuros dele me observando de forma profunda e com desejo claro. Mas havia algo a mais ali. Aquele brilho que agora ia tomando uma forma cada vez mais clara em minha mente.

Não era somente desejo que movia nossos corpos naquela noite. Uchiha Itachi gostava de mim. E o que me assustava mais era perceber que eu realmente estava gostando dele também.

Há alguns dias atrás se alguém cogitasse a possibilidade de que eu poderia amar outra pessoa sem ser Sasuke, eu iria rir e dizer que aquilo era impossível de acontecer.

Mas agora... era como se o que eu sentisse pelo Uchiha mais novo fosse até pequeno comparado ao que vinha crescendo dentro de mim em relação a Itachi.

Era como se eu nunca tivesse amado Sasuke. Como se só agora, com Itachi, eu fosse entender o real significado de estar amando alguém.

"Hinata tinha razão", pensei, sorrindo, enquanto acariciava de leve os cabelos do Uchiha agora adormecido ao meu lado.

E agora que eu havia finalmente descoberto o que sentia a respeito de Itachi, não deixaria que aquele sentimento escapasse de minhas mãos. Eu iria lutar por aquilo que realmente queria, iria lutar por quem realmente amava.

Depois daquela noite, eu conversaria com Sasuke. Estava decidida. Não iria manter um relacionamento que não estava dando certo, e ficar traindo meu marido sempre com seu irmão mais velho. Sasuke podia não me amar, mas aquilo também não era justo para com ele.

Eu tinha certeza de que ele me entenderia. Aliás... eu tinha certeza de que ele me apoiaria, e, quem sabe, correria atrás de certa loira que sempre foi alvo de seus olhares.

Chega de mentiras, chega de ilusões.

Depois de anos eu finalmente descobrira como era amar e ser amada. Agora era hora de realmente ser feliz, sem ter que fingir que meu relacionamento era perfeito. Porque finalmente ele seria. Finalmente minha vida seria perfeita, e não ao lado de quem eu sempre imaginei de forma cega e tola... mas ao lado de quem realmente tinha meu amor, ao lado de Itachi.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado. Eu não me arrisco a escrever muito sobre esse casal, portanto espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim e que eu tenha conseguido manter pelo menos um pouco da personalidade deles .<p>

E se você leu 4k de capítulo, aposto que tem algo para me falar aí na caixa dos reviews, vamos lá, não custa nada né?


End file.
